


【Graves/Newt】Well, well, well

by EllenGreen163



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenGreen163/pseuds/EllenGreen163
Summary: 当纽特说well的时候他到底是什么意思。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【原作】神奇动物在哪里/Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them  
> 【作者】阿绿/EllenGreen  
> 【注】原电影时代背景，ABO设定，部长A，纽特O，PWP，Mpreg注意。  
> 【简介】本文又名“当纽特说well的时候他到底是什么意思”

“你们标记多久了？”  
“两年多吧。”“两年半。”  
“行吧（Well）。”纽特动了动嘴唇。安全部部长听到这里立刻改口：“是两年半。”  
“哦写在这里了……”她自言自语地翻看着病历本，“你们预约的是雷蒙德治疗师对吧？他临时有事所以换成了我。简单地再确认一下，你们有采取过任何避孕措施吗？魔药，或者？”缩在椅子里的Beta治疗师自然是不关心他们到底标记了多久，找到原因解决问题才是她的工作。  
“没有。”  
“发情期规律吗？”  
“嗯，还算规律吧。”帕西瓦尔说。  
“什么时候停的抑制剂？”  
帕西瓦尔刚要接着回答，纽特换了个坐姿抢先说：“标记之后就停了。”  
“好的，有可能是因为你停得太快了，适当减小剂量直到停止服用可能会让身体更适应一些。你们需要检查一下身体状况和激素水平。不过看起来应该没什么大问题，一会儿把结果拿来，我再给你开点别的辅助药剂。一日两次的那剂魔药可以加到一日三次了，鉴于你快到发情期了。”  
“就这样？可是——”纽特停住了，上次那位治疗师解释说这可能是纽特总跟神奇动物相处导致的——某些魔力暴动或者气味，谁知道是什么还未明确的原因。他知道作为一个因为长期服用抑制剂没怎么发过情的男性Omega来说，想再要孩子不是那么容易的事。要知道之前他们试了很久而纽特一直以为是自己的问题。然而……  
“就这样，不过还是要再看你们的检验报告——身体状况总是在变化的，不是吗？但是目前来看，不会有什么困难的。毕竟你们才标记两年而已——”  
“是两年半。”纽特有点神经质地强调着。  
“好吧，两年半。”女性Beta重复了一遍，她低下头看着纽特的病历，继续说道：“我建议你们在发情期开始前两天就开始尝试，也就是今天——如果你的发情期相当规律的话。一般来说排卵并不一定绝对发生在发情期间，所以……”她习惯性地用手里的铅笔敲着垫板，“你知道，这样有助于结合，还有受精卵着床。”  
受精卵。这个说法听起来真的是冷冰冰的。“你的伴侣去三层，Omega的检查在出门左手边的那间治疗室。”看来这个治疗师不光担心他们的性生活还要担心他们在这里迷路。哦，又来了。纽特不知道为什么自己最近这么烦躁，也许是因为发情期快到了，准确地说，是没有帕西瓦尔的发情期快到了。  
是的，他们吵架了。纽特已经睡了五天的客房，以及，他的皮箱被送走了。  
于是这就是“困难”，如果他们不睡一起，那肯定是没有结果的不是吗？  
帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯这辈子最不喜欢的事情就是当他话讲到一半对方忽然幻影移形，简而言之，人家懒得跟他理论，甚至也不想给他一个或解释或吵架或认错的机会，于是直接进入冷战。而安全部部长这辈子最不擅长的事情，就是重新找到一个得以再次开口的机会——或解释或吵架或认错。  
生气可以，冲我发火可以，吵架更没问题，就是不许冷战，他把纽特压在木质地板上就要标记的时候抵着对方的额头这么讲。而显然处于发情期的Omega根本没在意具体内容，他稀里糊涂地就答应着，只为了能让他的Alpha快点进行下一步。  
哦，他又这样讲话了……Well，well，well。他一这样讲话明明就是在生气。晚餐并不愉快，充斥着纽特带着英国腔调的“说到这个（well）”。格雷夫斯知道今天是什么日子，他不确定纽特是不是还会继续睡客房，不过他从卫生间的镜子里瞥见Omega倒是在乖乖按时吃药——遵循医嘱，药不能停。所以一会儿怎么办？什么都不讲就直接上床吗？  
他知道纽特在这方面很固执，如果他不想讲话就绝对不会开口，就算是发情期也不会泄出一丝呻吟。要命了。格雷夫斯自然是知道纽特的底线，那些他照顾许久的动物们，他叹了口气，也许自己不该提出要送走它们的建议。纽特才是那个了解神奇动物的人，至于那个治疗师，大概那人只是单纯不知道还有可能是什么原因。  
几天前的争吵还历历在目，幸运的是今天换了一位治疗师，于是这一切就看上去还好，他的Omega听起来已经没有之前那么浓重的火药味了，不过他知道纽特还在生气。  
_……_  
 _“你不能送走他们！这毫无道理！”纽特尝试着去解释某些他自己都不明白的事情，神奇动物不会影响Omega受孕，他从未听过这样的理论！“我认识伊法魔尼的神奇生物学教授，她可以帮你照看一段时间的。”“她连鸟蛇不能吃什么都不知道，你让我把孩子们送到那边去？”“纽特，我们讲过很多次了。我知道你对待它们就像孩子一样，但是这不一样，现在我们讨论是我们的孩子。”格雷夫斯加重了“我们”，那个单词像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样。仁慈的路易斯，为什么他们会因为这个意见不合。只是送走一段时间？等纽特发情期过了就接回来？满打满算超不过一个星期，而安全部部长也受够了看着对方明明还因为发热没什么力气却执意要照顾那些嗷嗷待哺的幼崽。_  
 _“什……”纽特竟一时想不到反驳的话，发酸的感觉忽然冲上鼻尖。梅林啊，别这样，对方不过是讲话大声了一点，别在这个时候才表现得像个Omega。_  
 _“听着，我们在努力地找原因，对吗？如果这可能会影响到——”纽特忍无可忍地打断了他：“治疗师跟我，你听谁的？我是神奇动物学家，他是吗？”“别在这个时候不讲道理，好吗？”帕西瓦尔尽可能地放低音量，他注意到纽特已经泛着点水光的眼角——天性使然。他顿了顿，继续说：“如果我真的想——路易斯啊我为什么要这么解释——纽特，我是在跟你建议，不是要求。我可以瞒着你直接送走它们，但是我没有。所以，我们是在‘商量’这件事。”_  
 _“这事没得商量……”纽特毫不让步。格雷夫斯深吸一口气，他说：“我以为想要孩子的是你。”_  
 _“……你这是什么意思？哦我懂了，怕MACUSA的人说你闲话吗？”_  
 _“我是没什么意思，你呢？我要是在意脸面会跟你一起去看治疗师吗？好吧好吧，我受够了。我见过你因为涂了一点点雄性毒角兽的信息素就手腕过敏！你还跟我讲你没事？也许这就是原因呢？”_  
 _纽特咬着嘴唇，没有讲话。不想让在意的人过分担心，这也有错？格雷夫斯可以理解这些，他也不想那么咄咄逼人，但是他不知道为什么今天的纽特这么不讲道理，于是他没有忍住接着说道：“我们不知道是什么原因，所以才去看治疗师，而他说的是——”_  
 _“呵（well），真抱歉你标记了一个永远都不会怀孕的Omega。”纽特扔下一句就“嘭”地一声幻影移形了。_  
 _该死的。还站在客厅中的帕西瓦尔骂了一句，立刻幻影移形追了出去。_  
 _……_  
纽特·斯卡曼德这辈子最不喜欢的事情就是当他明明占理的时候却忽然词穷，继而因为信息素压制（谁知道他为什么总跟Alpha过不去）而瞬间感到委屈，接下来发生的用脚趾头想都知道，幻影移形——先躲进他的皮箱冷静一下，想好怎么骂回去再爬出来。而神奇动物学家这辈子最不擅长的事情，就是事后想清楚怎么骂回去，或者说，他太容易冷静下来反而没有后续吵架的动力。  
虽然不想承认，但是纽特确实已经不生气了。拜托，都这么多天了，即便是条匈牙利树峰龙都能冷静下来。然后呢？和好吗？不行。这事不能就这么结束。第一，他要对方道歉，关于部长先生竟然想把孩子们送走以及天真到相信一个毫无经验的、只会念课本的伊法魔尼教授。不，他才没觉得霍格沃兹是世界上最好的魔法学校，他也没认为霍格沃兹的老师是世界上最好的老师。第二，还是道歉！好好讲话不可以吗？没意识到自己信息素都飘出来了么……本来今天检查时……该死的，怎么讲啊……纽特心不在焉地靠着厨房门框，随手错拿了餐桌上那杯格雷夫斯提前倒好的魔药，想都没想就送到嘴边，喝了一半才反应过来这不是红茶。等下……纽特回忆着标识在说明书上的副作用，然而他来不及细想了，因为一股他熟悉到不能再熟悉的热流忽然涌了出来滑到膝窝，浸湿他的条纹睡裤。  
——可能导致突然而猛烈的发情期。  
他只来得及走进他们的卧室，就一下子腿软跌进床垫里。梅林啊，这太快了，药效怎么会那么快……纽特开始出汗，额前的发丝很快因为水汽而扭在一起，他挣扎着坐起来，向后靠着格雷夫斯常睡的那边枕头，蜷起双腿，脚趾扒住床单，妄想抵抗身体内部不停叫嚣着的欲望，这很奇怪。他抽了下鼻子，完全没注意到自己开始流泪。他闻起来怪怪的。太奇怪了……他没来由地更委屈了。而这时有人靠近床边坐下——当然了，不同于他平时发情的味道肯定已经溢满了整个屋子。格雷夫斯开始用拇指轻柔地按着纽特皱在一起的眉毛，“嘘。没事的，没事。”低沉的声线恰到好处地安抚了焦躁的Omega。随着熟悉而亲密的信息素扩散，纽特的呼吸渐渐平稳，他狼狈地抬手蹭掉眼角的汗液——也许是泪水，谁知道。“其实（well）……我不该——”纽特有点别扭地开口却被对方打断。“嘘……安静。你需要留着点力气做别的事。”帕西瓦尔的手指划到他的下唇，他不想听对方讲这个词。他闻得出纽特的味道变了一些，有点过分浓郁的甜味夹杂其中，本应该是干燥炒熟的麦子香气此时却像淋了糖水一般，湿乎乎的，还有点黏，这不正常，同样不正常的还有他时不时颤抖一下的身子，像是完全抽掉了骨头一般柔软。  
“不、不是那样。我是说，我不该……梅林啊——”纽特忽然拔高了声音，异样的感觉在身体内部冲刷着，他的胃口酸酸的，一路向上钻入心脏，难受得他弓着后背，整个人蜷缩成一团，阴茎硬得发痛。这一次的发情比任何一次都要强烈，该死的，他为什么没看一眼杯子里到底是什么！  
还有！如果他……不那么固执地非要对方道歉才肯讲话，也许、也许……然而没有也许了，他不小心误喝了魔药，尽管剂量不够，但是副作用在所难免。所以……已经这样了，总不能不做吧？于是另一种委屈泛了上来，像难吃的甘草魔杖糖堵在喉咙处：如果对方真的觉得自己无理取闹是没办法原谅的怎么办……不，我才没有无理取闹……可是、可我闻起来……好奇怪……如果他不喜欢了怎么办……  
帕西瓦尔太了解这个样子的纽特了，发情期尤其多愁善感，他都不用读心就知道对方小脑瓜里又瞎想了多少内容。“嘘，别多想。我说了，你要留着点力气做别的事。你还需要我讲得更明白一些吗？”帕西瓦尔的手指掐住纽特的下颌强迫他抬头看着自己，“更明白一些的说法？”他盯住纽特四处躲闪的眼睛又重复了一遍。  
“接下来我会——”  
“操我。”纽特说完，屏住呼吸，安静地看着Alpha有点惊讶的脸，但下一秒，格雷夫斯抓住他的脚腕向下一扯，纽特顺势滑到床铺中央，高大的Alpha跪在他上方圈住属于自己的猎物。气氛开始变得微妙。“看来我们的问题要延后解决了。”Alpha的手掌探进纽特宽松的睡衣下摆，他没什么耐心去解开扣子了，于是直接把那汗湿的棉布推了上去，而后低下头，舔上纽特泛着点水光的胸膛。他到底流了多少汗……格雷夫斯开始担心一会儿对方可能吃不消。而当他的舌头移到纽特已经充血变硬的乳尖时，Omega的声音变了调，纽特忽然僵硬了一下紧接着攥住床单，不知道是想让对方停下来还是再加重一点。哦，应该是再加重一点，帕西瓦尔本来跪在纽特两腿之间的膝盖感觉到了一点湿热的蔓延，这真的跟平时那些发情不一样，对Omega的担心让他支起身子，他的手背贴着纽特滚烫的额头，“纽特，你今天到底是怎么了？为什么会——”“我、我不知道、不知道……应该是那个魔药……”纽特胡乱地说着，他真的不知道该怎么解释原因，快给他个枕头闷死自己算了……“这不正常，我有可能伤到你。我们需要去——”“你要让我在这个时候、这个样子，去见治疗师吗……”纽特刚想拆下帕西瓦尔的领带却被对方按住双手。所以说，梅林他老人家快给他个枕头，因为发情走投无路的神奇动物学家现如今迫切需要这个羽毛枕头，先砸死这挨千刀的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯再把自己闷死。  
迟钝！怎么这么迟钝！纽特从未如此嫌弃过自己的伴侣。美国魔法国会安全部部长，首席傲罗，身经百战，几度死里逃生，此时却搞不定一个Omega，愣是不清楚到底发生了什么。  
“你不是要解决问题吗……你、你先……梅林的胡子！我这个样子你要让我怎么跟你解决问题！”虽然还有很多埋怨想要扔给对方，纽特被迫噎住了，因为下一波酸胀感漫了上来。不论他怎么调整呼吸都没办法减弱一丝一毫的欲望。Omega绝望地想要再次蜷起身子，如果他从这里得不到解决方法，那……那他……让他下床……让他随便找点什么东西，他得找点什么东西塞进去……纽特挣扎着要坐起来，但是帕西瓦尔把他抬到一半的膝盖按回床上，顺从地让纽特的手扯开自己的领带继而丢在地板上。  
好吧，先「解决」他，再解决问题。  
Alpha俯下身压住被情欲折磨的纽特，一边吻他一边拽下他湿漉漉的裤子褪到膝窝。隐蔽的穴口没怎么经过扩张就直接吞掉他两个指节。纽特搂着帕西瓦尔的肩膀，挣扎着踢掉已经滑到脚腕处的裤子，终于是感觉到了一点满足，但还远远不够。他磕磕绊绊地回吻着，虽然就快喘不上气，但已然没了力气把对方的舌头顶出去。直到帕西瓦尔听到一丝哭腔，他才松开纽特。可怜的小东西……已经忘了该怎么呼吸。Alpha的食指继续向不断涌出体液的内部探去，差不多了，他轻轻勾起手指反复蹭过那一点，纽特本来浅浅的低吟忽然急促，湿滑的肠道也绞紧了。“放松……放松……你想要我的手指一直留在里面吗？”帕西瓦尔低声笑着，吻上纽特侧颈，轻轻地啃咬。听到这里纽特的脸色终于跟他的体温保持一致了，颧骨上淡淡的红色刷地加深继而一路蔓延到耳尖。帕西瓦尔慢慢地退出食指，轻轻地用指尖按压着那附近柔软的皮肤，又一下子直接探入两根，草草扩了几下之后立刻加到三根。纽特没坚持多久就射了一次，他头脑清醒了一些，但是这根本什么都没解决，反而让他更加明显地感受到身体里面空空如也——即使事实上那里还插着三根手指。焦躁的赫奇帕奇知道自己需要什么，只是现在他的Alpha还什么都没脱，要不是对方的阴茎已经撑起了剪裁良好的西裤，他就要变本加厉地继续他刚才的多愁善感了。  
“你在、在等什么……”纽特简直气到发抖，本来是句埋怨却听上去没什么威慑力。“等这次冷战结束。”帕西瓦尔没有抽出手指，还留在里面细细地磨蹭，新的微小快感在高潮的余韵过去之后开始逐渐积累到无法忍受。  
要么用阴茎操要么别动！这算什么……  
“我、我以为已经结束了、啊——呃，拿、拿出去！”纽特的手指有点痉挛，尽管Omega很想打他，但是他使不上力。更何况帕西瓦尔早看透了他的想法，Alpha空闲的那只手抓过他因为快感而略显僵直的手腕，越过他头顶，按到枕头上。Omega扭着胳膊，动弹不得，甚至不能把挡住右眼的发丝拨开。  
“说，你无理取闹。”帕西瓦尔清清嗓子，用一种审问犯人的语气说道。  
“我——我没有！”纽特咬着牙顶撞回去。  
“我是不是在跟你‘建议’？我们是不是在‘商量’？”帕西瓦尔压低身子，这让他的手指进得更深了一些，轻易地就碰到生殖腔的入口，那块软肉收缩着包上来。纽特一下子咬住下唇，封住已经跑到嗓子眼儿的呻吟，他吞咽了一下才开口：“那么（well），你明知道她就是个只会念课本的实习生，你还要她帮忙照看！而且你——你、你……”帕西瓦尔没有立刻说话，他勾起手指，撤回了一点又很快地捅回去，“我怎样了？”“你‘确实’把他们送走了！道歉。现在，立刻，马上。”纽特深吸一口气，才顺利讲完他想说的。“我应该让你高潮两次再来谈正事。”帕西瓦尔看上去有点遗憾地说着，但并没有停下手上的动作，细微的进进出出快要让纽特抓狂了。  
“你——”  
“我道歉，我不该送走你的动物们。但是你也同意了这个。你说——你怎么说的来着？‘那行吧（well），随意吧。’”帕西瓦尔抽出湿淋淋的手指，握住纽特再次抬头的阴茎，上上下下仔细地把他后穴里流出来的东西抹在上面。“我、我那是气话！”纽特不知道为什么他的Alpha会分不清哪句是真的哪句是生气。事实上，帕西瓦尔分得清楚极了，他单纯就是不想在这件事上容忍纽特的无理取闹（所以你看，其实这两个人都很幼稚），而他不了解的是——Omega会定期无理取闹，你知道，总有那么一段时间，他们会心情不好，无法控制的心情不好。  
“现在还生气吗？”帕西瓦尔松开Omega的手腕拨开他的头发撑在他耳边，另一只手略过Omega翘起的阴茎来到他布着细小伤痕的胸膛，感受着对方不由自主地抬起身子，却不能加重来自Alpha的触碰。“好吧（well），不了……”纽特选择实话实说。“好吧（well）。”帕西瓦尔学着他的语调重复了一遍。“那只是个语气词……”纽特有点心虚地说，“不过是口癖什么的。当我现在这么讲话时，这就单纯是个语气词。”“让你的Alpha分辨你讲的‘well’到底是你生气了还是别的什么，这真的很困难。”“你会分清的，”纽特鼓起腮帮偏过头固执地说，“毕竟我们才标记两年多……”  
“是两年半。”这次换帕西瓦尔开始神经质地纠正他。“好吧（well）——这是个语气词，两年半。我从来不知道你可以这么烦人。”纽特小小地抱怨道，撑起上半身，接着用无杖魔法拆掉了Alpha西装马甲上的所有扣子，这些黑色的小东西就跟他本人一样的烦人。  
“只是对你一个人这么烦人。”  
“我、我真荣幸……”英国人咋舌。所以他们扯平了，他们怎么这么幼稚？只是因为没沟通好就吵了这么久。要是以后……纽特顿时觉得自己不会是个好家长。“你又在担心什么？”帕西瓦尔伸手轻拍纽特发烫的脸颊。“担心你不会操我……”纽特扯谎道。梅林啊，他需要信息素，他需要帕西瓦尔强烈且舒服的Alpha信息素好让他不这么多愁善感。“这点我还是了解你的。看看你照顾的动物们，你不会有任何问题的，我们不会有任何问题的。”帕西瓦尔安慰道，渐渐地让自己的信息素包围了纽特。纽特闭上眼睛接受对方落在他眼皮上的吻，Omega大口大口地吞咽着空气中他熟悉的——等等，怎么他的味道也变了？青草，罗勒，海洋。还有……纽特说不出这其中多了的那种安抚人心的味道到底是什么，有点像烟草却很温和，似乎还有鼠尾草。鼻腔里都是令他情动的气味，纽特叹息一声拽着帕西瓦尔的领子一起倒回床上，棉质床单此时似乎变得粗糙，纽特相信就算此刻他身下是丝绸也会同样觉得难受，因为那些欲望又随着发情热漫了上来。  
“我觉得你闻起来也不一样了……”纽特把鼻尖埋在帕西瓦尔肩膀处，又仔细地闻了闻。Alpha撑起身子刚要确认一下，纽特飞快地脱掉他的马甲继而滑松他的背带，Omega的手指隔着衬衣抚摸对方后背的肌肉线条说：“不过我喜欢这个味道。”  
“然后（well）？”  
“然后（well）……”纽特看着他重复道，隔了一会儿见帕西瓦尔没有任何动作，他忍不住感慨：“梅林啊，你要让我讲得更明白一点吗……”Omega感到挫败，大概还有点愤怒。不是说了已经不生气了吗！还要怎样啊！  
“记得我们约好了什么吗？生气可以，冲我发火可以，吵架更没问题，就是不许冷战。”“不许冷战。”Omega的声音听起来透着点可怜兮兮，他接着说：“可是我不想跟你吵架……我不喜欢吵架。我、我也不知道该怎么吵……”  
纽特有点不确定地支起膝盖蹭着Alpha的阴茎，但他刚碰到那滚烫的地方就被对方压回床上。“你本可以直接要我道歉的。”帕西瓦尔一边说着终于是想起了纽特的睡衣，他开始一粒一粒地解开扣子。Alpha微凉的鼻尖寻着对方的味道碰到胸口，惹得纽特不由自主地打颤。“说得好像你会很轻易就承认错误似的——呃！”纽特毫无征兆地被对方翻了过来，趴在床上，还未完全脱下的条纹睡衣被帕西瓦尔转了几圈接着在小臂处打结，纽特扯了下被束缚住的手腕，可是睡衣因为汗湿反而搅紧，更难挣脱。“你、你要做什么……”帕西瓦尔从来没有绑住过纽特，Omega没办法预测对方的行动，害怕混合着兴奋像是火花一样点燃了纽特的神经，就快了，就快要烧到他的大脑，然后把他从内到外的毁掉。他会射得什么都不剩，被操得下不来床——这样的想法抓着他的心脏，他颤抖着咬住羽毛枕头，身体却激动得涌出一波又一波粘稠的液体。  
“现在换我生气了。”帕西瓦尔一字一顿地附在纽特耳边说道。Omega因为那个火热的东西忽然撑开后穴而猛地抽气，他太湿了，根本没什么阻碍就被瞬间填满，这感觉好过头了，纽特甚至有种对方并不是在惩罚他的错觉。Alpha的阴茎蹭过刚刚指尖研磨的地方，直接捅到了生殖腔的入口，却迟迟不再进入一分一毫，接着退出一点再顶回相同的位置。这样的反复进出无异于隔靴搔痒，得不到任何快感的纽特勉强地偏过头，却只能看到帕西瓦尔隐藏在阴影之下的小半张脸，他不习惯这样，尽管通过气味他知道正在操他的人是他的Alpha，但是、但是、但是——  
下一波情欲到来之时，纽特终于是没办法再忍受了，他松开已经出现一片湿痕的枕头，他以为自己是喊出来的，但处于发情期的Omega能有多少力气真的喊出声，于是这听上去只是某些唯唯诺诺的呜咽：“下次——下次一定、要你……直、直接……”帕西瓦尔凑近纽特的脸颊，听到了最后，“道歉……唔……”  
呵，意料之中。帕西瓦尔知道对方不喜欢求饶——这点他们像极了。尽管Alpha的兽性在心底叫嚣着他一定要听到对方真真切切的服软才能原谅对方，但这没必要。帕西瓦尔舔着纽特苍白肩膀上的细小雀斑，以折磨人的缓慢速度移到纽特的脖子，然后重重地贴上他后颈处发热的腺体，轻轻地吮吸之后只是用舌尖有一下没一下地戳着。纽特已经放弃想要撑起身子了，第一，他被绑着；第二，谁知道会发生什——“噢痛——”  
帕西瓦尔的牙尖像野兽般咬破刚舔湿的那块皮肤。纽特无意识地张开嘴去调整过快的呼吸，快感冲上大脑带走了疼痛，Omega的肠道剧烈地收缩着，而信息素则像是被打破的香水瓶一样忽然漏出紧接着就溢满了Alpha的鼻腔，横冲直撞地打在帕西瓦尔的喉咙上。Alpha的阴茎强行挤进去，尚未脱下的西裤抵住纽特滑溜溜的皮肤，皱起的薄呢布料带来不一样的刺痒感。而他们不用像初次标记时的这般小心，那时的安全部部长再三询问过后才有所行动。帕西瓦尔的右手掌心按揉着纽特的侧腰，想让他放松一点，他感觉纽特的身体似乎变了一些，帕西瓦尔没有多想，谁让他们吵架了然后分房睡了那么久（将近一周就约等于「那么久」）。也许是因为最近神奇动物学家的作息时间规律了很多，没有熬夜或者忙到忘记吃饭，于是纽特本来精瘦的腰腹上多了一层薄薄的脂肪。“听话一点……想要我的结吗？”帕西瓦尔哄着身下的Omega，也松开了原本的钳制。纽特的胳膊感到舒服了一些却还是挣脱不开自己被打结的睡衣，他不知道帕西瓦尔对他的腰到底有什么特殊嗜好，那些近乎下流的抚摸让他的阴茎更硬了，这么想来他最近还在烦恼自己是不是变胖了……其实……其实是因为……但Alpha的掌心温度刚好，好像保护着什么一般的姿势让纽特没再想什么，他只是迷迷糊糊地回答道：“要、想要。”堵在胃里的那些酸胀欲望化作叹息溢出嘴角，纽特一下子软了腰，乖乖地让帕西瓦尔捅开他的生殖腔。Alpha的结一点点涨大，起先还可以勉强进出，重重地碾过纽特身体深处敏感的穴口，Omega甚至没意识到自己叫得有多大声，现在的他只想被全然地占有。随着越发强烈的、快要攀上顶峰的极乐席卷全身，纽特痉挛着想要拱起后背去磨蹭床单来换得更多的刺激。帕西瓦尔的手指这时覆上纽特的阴茎，只稍微撸动了两三下就让身下人尖叫着射了出来。同时，Alpha的结深入之后便不再拔出，异样的满足感烤热了纽特的小腹，帕西瓦尔的手掌挤进床单和纽特之间，扶着对方把他抬高了一点，于是Alpha的阴茎进入得更深了。他细细地抽动着，刺激着Omega的生殖腔，也不知道是碰到了哪里惹得对方再次收紧肠道，Alpha忽然射精，纽特只觉得积累许久的快感一瞬间爆炸，涨满了Omega孕育孩子的地方，他全身的肌肉都紧绷着，大量滚烫的液体冲刷着对方还在溢出精液的阴茎，却无处可去只能是被死死地堵住，饱涨的感觉让他有种对方射了好多的错觉，那些种子填满他身体中最隐秘的角落，然后总有一个会生根发芽，最终给他带来一个孩子。  
欲望随着高潮的到来而渐渐平复，帕西瓦尔终于解开了那烦人的睡衣，纽特小幅度地活动了一下有点僵硬的胳膊，他知道对方的结还要等一会儿才会消退，Omega覆上帕西瓦尔扶住他小腹的手，但对方却开始带点恶意地轻微按压他肚脐下面的皮肤，那里似乎被刚刚的高潮涨得鼓起了些许弧度。“别、别这样……”生理性的泪水在眼眶打滑，Omega不知道是应该扔给他一个恶咒还是任凭他这么欺负自己，鉴于他们暂时还不能分开，或许适当的欺负可以让他消消气……哦，所以还是自己的错？不过现在的纽特完全不想理论这个问题，他只是忍不住屈从于自己的天性，而他多多少少讨厌这个（梅林在上，别这么不讲道理，他已经够不像个Omega了，适当的服软没什么错）。  
“感觉好点了？”  
纽特抽着鼻子——尽管他听上去快哭了，不过帕西瓦尔没多少负罪感，因为Omega咬着下唇说道：“好多了……”  
“下次让我直接道歉。”  
“那你先立刻承认错误。”  
看来他的Omega已经有力气迎接下一波情潮了，真好。不过帕西瓦尔还是选择做一个体贴的Alpha，他缓慢地抽出自己，这不小心引起了对方破碎的呻吟，他拨开纽特略长的卷发然后舔着Omega裸露的后颈安抚道：“吃点东西？喝水？洗澡？休息一下再继续？”  
“你怎么……这么迟钝！”身心满足的纽特换了个姿势重新躺回床上，他累死了，于是就忍不住吼了对方。  
帕西瓦尔撑在纽特上方不明所以，他没有讲话，等着Omega细数他到底怎么迟钝。  
“我忽然发情了，因为那个魔药。”  
“嗯。”  
“我觉得你的味道闻起来不一样了。”  
“所以（well）？”帕西瓦尔刚讲完纽特就一巴掌拍上他的胳膊，哎，被打了。“别学我讲话——意思是，我的嗅觉变了，而我打赌你肯定不认为自己的信息素味道变了。”  
帕西瓦尔这时才有点明白了，但他还是不太敢相信，他说：“而且你的味道也变了……另外，你也没有立刻就尝出来那杯是魔药。”味觉变化更能说明问题。好吧，这真的是……  
“对……”鸵鸟心理作祟，纽特现在正满床铺地找枕头试图把自己埋进去，不幸的是，他们刚刚太过激烈，那些摆在床头的枕头都被扫到了地板上。  
“为什么不告诉我？”帕西瓦尔的手指轻点着纽特看上去肉乎乎的小腹，尚且平坦，再过一段时间才会看到变化。  
“我今天刚知道……好啦好啦好啦（Well, well, well）！说到这个，我怎么知道该如何打破僵局！我是英国人！”纽特捂着脸说，不过讲到最后忍不住笑起来。“仁慈的路易斯，你可不可以不要再讲这个词了！”帕西瓦尔也跟着笑起来，他还是难以相信，某个小生命正在秘密地茁壮成长，难怪纽特说他迟钝，他真的太迟钝了。他确实仔细查看过魔药的使用说明，但那行副作用被他简单地略过——请不要让怀孕的Omega误服，可能导致突然而猛烈的发情期。一瞬间他反而不知道该拿纽特怎么办了，会不会还有其他副作用？他刚刚会不会可能伤到——仁慈的路易斯，快告诉他应该如何处理这个问题！“停止过早表现得像个傻爸爸好吗！”显然他想得太大声让精神链接这头的纽特听到了全部内容，Omega接着说：“我要吃——算了，我需要一杯滚烫的红茶。”他是英国人，不是吗？当英国人不知道该怎么面对棘手状况时，他们选择喝茶。  
“然后（well）？”帕西瓦尔还在学他的语气。于是纽特放弃纠正他了，恢复了一点体力的Omega慢悠悠地说：“好吧（well）……在那之后我需要你再操我一次。”英国人调皮地眨眨眼，“我觉得这次真的很‘猛烈’——”他重复着副作用上写明的那个形容词，说真的，谁会这么写副作用！“我从来没湿得这么厉害……”  
神他妈该死的路易斯，此刻还穿着裤子的帕西瓦尔咒骂了一句，一方面是因为纽特这辈子都会保留这天杀的烦人的口癖——绝对地、肯定地、毫无例外地；另一方面，他必须要在这个时候下床，去厨房给他的伴侣，泡壶红茶。  
躺在床上偷笑的小斯卡曼德贴心地帮他点上了煤气炉，于是帕西瓦尔回敬对方一个无杖魔法。纽特终于得到了他朝思暮想的羽毛枕头，接着愉快地把自己埋了进去。

-END-


	2. 一些有的没的

1.  
真好，红茶还是这个味道。清晨，纽特·斯卡曼德再次由衷地感谢他的味觉并没有变得太奇怪。但是——  
“你喝的是咖啡吗？”纽特皱着眉毛带点恐惧地看向他的伴侣，“是咱家两个月前买的那个？”  
“对啊，有什么问题吗？”帕西瓦尔仔细地闻了闻，没过期啊。  
“你能不能不要喝……”纽特尚未睡醒的脸看起来有点古怪。  
帕西瓦尔没有讲话，等着对方给他一个合理解释——虽然他怀孕了，但这并不代表他可以为所欲为。“我——”Omega还没讲完就跑进卫生间开始吐个不停。  
好吧，送人送人，我陪你喝八个月的茶。安全部部长一脸波澜不惊地看着已经贡献给MACUSA安全部公共休息室的咖啡豆。

2.  
“纽特，可以请你从皮箱里出来吗？”  
“看情况（It depends）。”英国人的声音听起来闷闷的。  
“马麦酱（Marmite）。”  
“成交（Deal）。”皮箱打开，纽特慢吞吞地探出半个身子，现在的他没那么灵活了。“你竟然在纽约买到了。”他拧开密封瓶，伸手抹了一点瓶盖上沾着的深棕色酱汁送进嘴里，“味道还不错。”  
英国真的遍地都是黑暗料理啊。帕西瓦尔火速申请了一个跨国门钥匙才在伦敦买到。就算这东西富含维生素B，他也不想尝哪怕一小口，绝对、绝对、绝对没有芥末酱好吃。

3.  
“讲美音。”帕西瓦尔看着手里的那份修订草案随口说道。  
“英音怎么了？”  
“你刚刚问我什么？”沉迷工作的安全部部长听到伴侣语气不对才忽然反应过来他是不是说错话了。  
“我刚在说，我要教他或者她什么口音。”  
“顺其自然吧。”帕西瓦尔把羽毛笔插回墨水瓶里，转过身看着窝在沙发里的纽特。Omega有点哀怨地盯着他。  
简而言之他们吵了一架，纽特已经懒得站起来吵了——鉴于站着很累。然后达成的共识是这样的：他或者她可以讲美音，但是他或者她称呼纽特的时候要用纯正的英式口音。于是，为了保证宝宝学得标准，就要做爸爸的帕西瓦尔得先规范自己的发音。  
“Mom。像这样？”虽然Alpha不介意这么称呼他的伴侣，但是他已经讲了一个晚上了，换谁都烦。  
“你讲的元音听起来还是好奇怪噢。再来一次。” 

4.  
“怀孕的Omega还有发情期吗？”  
“理论上来说——”刚下班回家的帕西瓦尔在纽特额头落下一个吻，“没有。”  
“理论上来说？”  
“理论上。”  
“梅林啊，我怎么有点怀念我的生理期（period）。”  
“信我，我也怀念。”帕西瓦尔干巴巴地说。  
但这并不代表在这几个月的时间里他们什么都没做。

5.  
“淡定。”  
“我紧张。”  
“喝茶。”  
“不，拒绝。”  
“喝了你就淡定了。”纽特·纯种英国人·斯卡曼德被推进产房之前捧着一杯红茶这么跟他异常焦虑的伴侣说。  
帕西瓦尔瞥了他一眼，依旧在房间里走个不停。  
“你看我都不紧张。”纽特试图安慰他。  
“拉倒吧，你要是不紧张你喝什么茶。”  
啧，看破不说破。喝了一口红茶的纽特忽然端不住杯子。又来了，真的太他妈疼啊，不过能看到安全部部长这么慌张的样子，值了值了。

6.  
顺便说一句，是“她”。  
三岁上树，五岁揭瓦，七岁想养一条乌克兰铁腹龙做宠物。是的是的是的，小斯卡曼德的基因很强大，不过——她有一头漂亮乌黑的卷发和焦糖色的眼睛，就像她另一个父亲。

-END-


End file.
